Young Love
by Inuyasha1893
Summary: 6 years have passed and Kagome is now 21. They have finally deafeated Naraku but Sango and Miroku died in the battle. InuYasha has decided to live with Kagome and Become a Human. PLZ R&R p.s.Kagome has her own apartment Rated M because of Language


It was a bloody fight and He was losing blood quickly, He didn't care as long as she was safe, two friends had died in the battle and it was a day of extreme sorrow and joy, the girl he loved was still alive. He had taken all of his energy to get up still losing blood, He had taken his sword and put it back in it's sheath, then he walked to her, she had fainted for she was losing blood too. Then a little fox demon came out from out of the bushes crying like he was about to get killed.

"Shippo…"InuYasha said faintly.

He sniffled and answered "What?"

"I want you to take Kagome back to Kaede's. I'll meet you guys there I have to get the rest of the jewel shards. The Sacred jewel is finally complete. And don't worry I'll bury Sango and Miroku." He took his hand and ran it through Kagome's hair then he kissed her on the forehead.

"Please be okay." InuYasha muttered

Shippo was still crying but he had turned into the pink bubble. InuYasha picked Kagome up and put her on and he went to collect the rest of the jewel shards from Naraku's dead body, then he went to the dead bodies of Sango and Miroku. InuYasha took a moment and then he had buried two holes, he couldn't believe the final battle would turn out like this, he figured it would have been all of them alive to celebrate, but there was definitely no celebrating on his agenda anymore.

He had placed them in the holes carefully and covered them, he then became weak he had forgotten how much blood he had lost and fell down and fainted. About 6 hours he had regained his conciseness. He then began to think all they had been through the past 6 years all the battles and how they had worked so well together as a team.

About one hour later he had Reached Kaede's. He walked into the hut and Kagome had jumped up and ran to hug him. She then noticed that InuYasha had fainted due to loss of blood. So Kaede stitched him up and put bandages over the wound. Kagome stayed by his side until he woke up but the only thing was that he wasn't waking up and she was getting worried. She had felt his pulse, his heart was still going. Then 8 hours later he had finally woke up. He had looked at Kagome and she was looking at him then she held him out a hot drink and asked if he had wanted it. He accepted and he drank it.

"Kagome…" InuYasha muttered

"What?" Kagome replied in a worried voice

"Can I talk to you outside?" He asked

"Yeah."

InuYasha grabbed her hand and they went outside InuYasha stared into her eyes she stared into his. He was inching closer to her face and she was inching closer to his. Then their lips had met. It was a passionate kiss and they had exchanged tongues in the process. They had stopped to breath for air.

"I've decided that I want to go live with you in your era." InuYasha said to her

"Really?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, I will become a human using the Sacred Jewel."

"Are we going now?" Kagome asked

"Yeah."

InuYasha went inside told Kaede and Shippo they would never be coming back since he decided to live with her and he told them to take care of themselves. Then he went back outside to his soon to be wife and they jumped down the well and into the other era.

That night Kagome was getting ready for bed and InuYasha had walked in as a human. Kagome looked at him and smiled. She sat on her bed and told him to sit on it to so he did.

"How old are you now Kagome?" InuYasha asked

"I'm 21." She replied

She was doing her hair into a ponytail, which was the way he had liked it the most when she was down InuYasha laid her down on the bed and started tickling her, she was laughing like a hyena.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked

Kagome thought for a moment then answered "You could sleep with me if you want but no funny stuff."

"I think I'd like that."

Then they kissed again and when it ended Kagome had gone to shut her lights off then she crawled in bed and InuYasha was already dead asleep beside her. The next day would be filled with the same excitement.

**I'd given up on my other story I just lost ideas for that one and plus I've been busy with school.PLZ R&R**


End file.
